Baseball game
by serioustwilightfan
Summary: The Cullens decide to play baseball. What happens? After BD reviews appriciated


BPOV

Alice saw that there will be a thunderstorm tonight and all of us have decided to have a baseball game. I cannot wait to start, as this would be my first baseball game with the family, since becoming a vampire. Esme decided to become the referee. Me, Alice and Rosalie are in a team, against Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle. We wanted to have a team against mates and so we divided according to Esme's suggestion.

Renesemee stood in the middle, trying to choose which group; she wanted to go to, who ever had she had an advantage, as no one would want her to get upset.

"Nessie, come and join me and I can take you shopping" Alice

"No, no Nessie come to your uncle and I will take you for some big hunting, come on honey" Emmett said, while Edward glared at him

"Nessie should join us, we have less members" Rose

"Sorry Rose but Nessie should be free to choose where she wants to go" Carlisle

"Don't you dare Jasper, you cannot play with Nessie's emotions," Alice said running up to Jasper, probably after having a vision. At the end of that sentence Nessie ran up to Esme and joined, leaving us all a bit disappointed. I felt like firing some arguments to get her but I did not want to pressure her.

"Alice I did not do anything, so stop chasing me" Jasper started whining while Alice followed him. "You would have, I saw it" Alice yelled back. All of the family started watching their arguments , trying not to laugh. "Alice, if you don't stop I will have to change your emotions" Jasper warned. "no… don't do that Jazzy" now Alice started whining while running in the opposite direction with Jasper on her tail.

Then she froze for few minutes and then started chasing Edward, saying "Edward. No. Don't do it! That is not fair" after what ever vision she had. I wonder what she saw. Then I saw Edward taking out his cell phone and talking quietly, although all of us could hear him.

"Jacob, what are you doing" Edward

"No, no, no, Edward please, I don't like being blind, I will have to see your team moves, please" Alice

"Right, Nessie wants to see you" Edward

"Stop it! Edward!" Alice

"we are all playing, Why don't you join us. Yes, that is the place. See you soon Jacob" and then he put his phone in his pocket, smirking at Alice.

Oh, poor Alice, I started feeling sorry for her as she started walking back towards us. I would love Jake to join us but I did not like Edward laughing with the boys as he knew Alice was our big advantage and we will have an even smaller team as Jake will join the boys and he kind of lied to Jake. Yes, I know what I will do, I will try my best because this is not fair. So I started shielding everyone's minds. Edward froze for a minute and then stared straight at me. "Bella?" I smiled back at him. He should not have spoiled our chance of winning should he?

He had my favourite crooked smile as he walked towards me. Edward pulled me towards him "Why did you do that?" he whispered while moving his warm lips along my collarbone and cheekbone as I tried to concentrate on shielding, I could feel my shield slipping away has his lips moved down to my throat. He is a cheater, he know I can't stand long.

"Yuk" we both froze and turned to our right to see Renesemee, before laughing at her remark . "Get a room" she added and Edward stiffened as my shield fell. I was slightly shocked but could not help bursting into laughter as the rest of the Cullens. I was stopped by Edward moving away from me, before yelling "Emmett. How dare you teach my daughter to say things like that?" and sprinting towards his brother. I guess Emmett thought her that then.

Then Jacob turned up. "Hi" he shouted as Renesemee sprinted and jumped onto him.

"Its time" Alice said and a thunderstorm hit behind us.

"I am playing too, if Jacob is" Renesemee declared and moved into the girls team.

"Nice clean match" Esme shouted as she blew her whistle. Oh yes, it is going to be, we are all going to do what we can to make sure the other team looses. It will be a clean match, right?


End file.
